Snippits & Portraits
by Raspberries-Vanilla
Summary: One Shots and Two Pieces of writings about nations, relations and other things that make the world go round. Some historical and some not. Romance and Humor, Somberness and Sorrow. Most nations will be mentioned.
1. A Hello Can Change the World

I got inspired for a bit and several little shorts came up.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Iceland/Liechtenstein:

* * *

He remembered when he first saw her.

It was just for a brief moment, when he was invited to a celebration of Berwald's victory sometime in the 1640's and invasion of several Holy Roman States. They were on opposing sides at this point, but he knew that Berwald wanted to overlord it over Mathias and Haakon who opted to not attend. She was dressed very prettily, her hair in two braids on the side of her hair, dressed in the fashion of time, according to Swedish standards, in white and blue.

Arthur Kirkland, and his interruption of his starring at the young woman caught him off guard; he pretended to be unbothered by it and hide his wandering eye. He spoke quickly and left the presence of the British man.

He would later come to learn her name, Lilli. He thought it was beautiful but after that party, he never saw her again but kept the image of her in his mind. Close to Three Hundred and Twenty years later, in 1970, he finally saw her again. Her hair was still in braids but she dressed in simpler dresses tied to her Germanic roots. Joining the European Free Trade Association was a wise move; it brought him closer to his own "Brothers" of Berwald, Tino, Mathias and Haakon.

Seeing his opportunity, he walked over to her and gave a polite smile. "_Kveðjur. I am Iceland, Emil_"

He would never admit it but he felt his heart patter like the winds within his country during the winters when she turned and gave him a bright smile, it lightening up to her eyes.

"_Grüße. I am Liechtenstein, Lilli_"

* * *

Notes:

*From 1618-1648, the continent of Europe was embroiled in a state of war called the "Thirty Years War" and is considered one of the destructive wars on the continent. Sweden did invade Liechtenstein in 1647, right before the the signing of the _Treasties of __Osnabrück and Münster_, also referred to as the _Peace of Westphalia _in the history books. I played a bit with the idea that Iceland would be invited but considering that The Denmark-Norway Union was once on the side of Sweden for the first half of the Thirty Years War, it would have been interesting and served as a plot device.

*In the 1960's, the EFTA [European Free Trade Association] was founded as an alternative to the EEC [currently the European Union]. With Liechtenstein's interests being represented by Switzerland but it joined independently in 1991. Iceland joined the EFTA in 1970. So yes, the two would have been there and potentially meet.

Mathias – Denmark & Haakon – Norway. Names used for my purposes.

_Kveðjur _& _Grüße _are Greetings in Icelandic and German.


	2. The Dinner From Hell

A one shot based upon a dinner that actually happened, but I switched to involve a genderbend of Prussia and America. Also a one shot from the hetalia kink meme (#21 on page 33)

Femerica - Abigail || Fem Prussia - Maria ||

The ambiance in the room had dropped at least several degrees than earlier. Abigail was grateful that she was able to talk her boyfriend's brother out of going to a restaurant for dinner. She had a feeling that it would not wind up as pleasant as everyone wanted.

Romano was glaring evilly at Ludwig who in turn was shaking his head at Maria. Maria was currently stroking Matthew's leg and complimenting on the sausages that were cooked by Francis, Feliciano, and Abigail. Arthur looked like he was about to smash one of the very nice bottles of wine that Francis had brought with them. Abigail was in the process of trying to get Ludwig to talk about the new model of weaponry their special forces were training with at the moment, in a joint training mission.

_"These sausages suck, you know? German's don't have good meat you know... it is all fucking crap"_

_"That is not what your brother thinks... Hey.. Feli, what do you think of Ludwig's sausage?"_

_"Maria?...Oh, it is very nice, decent size too... would like another cup of wine?"_

_"Oh my god, not at the fucking dinner table! I get it enough from the ass next to me!"_

_"You told me you loved my ass last night, and Non, an English sausage is much thicker"_

_"I don't know, I think a Canadian's might be better in the long run, it is longer than most people believe"_

Abigail looked mortified at the way the conversation was going and immediately started downing the wine. Ludwig was still processing the first comment and started choking on the sausage that started it all, which sent everyone into a frenzy. All she wanted was the night to be over... and to sleep off the night.

***Three hours later***

Abigail was breathing heavily, enjoying the soft touches after a two hour sexathon that were ghosting on her sensitive skin. Romano was truly adept at turning her on and making her scream, he especially enjoyed it when she broke his headboard.

_"You know what...I think an Italian Sausage is the best, because it is practically perfect in every way"_

_"That is fucking corny, even for you... and I must say breast of American is too such a sweet treat"_


	3. A Dane, A Dutchman, and An American

This was originally posted the hetalia kink meme, and that is about it.

The prompt was "Denmark/US/Netherlands – True Friends" on Part 21 of the Kink Meme page 34 (for those who want to know), it generally remains the same except with some edits for grammar)

Note that: Mathias is Denmark and Lars is Netherlands for the purpose of this Story

I have no ownership to anything in the story; the characters and their identities belong to their creator and to the nations themselves. I own only the idea, Thank you!

* * *

No one, other than the three men, were really sure of how their friendship came to be.

Alfred and Mathias had known each other since 1792, when Mathias and his King had officially recognized their independence (although their friendship started in the 1780's with Trade, and an introduction to Danish Mead). And ever since then, there has been an unbroken alliance between the two men. It served them well in the annual paintball war games. If anyone ever saw them, they would definitely state they had a bromance with each other.

Alfred and Lars have a deeper connection. Alfred remembers seeing the taller Dutchman and his people explore his lands. He even remembers his first taste of food from the continent, and the bond he created with Lars. They have been friends since 1624 and Lars was one of the few to first see the potential in Alfred and helped to nurture him into a powerhouse that he would become. The bonds were tied inextricably to each other, and only got stronger.

Lars and Mathias's friendship is complicated and simple at the same time. Their friendship went father back, to when they were young nations. They fought each other, fought together, traded for years, and faced an insane dictator, created extensive agreements to cultivate a friendship. Lars and Mathias had a healthy respect for one man, Germania (after one encounter when they awkwardly met him again and refuse to speak about it, and the fact that he is their "Father" of sorts)

It was only natural that the three would somehow come to create a friendship of sorts over the years. Although no one expected the extent of the friendship until one pivotal moment. A frantic phone call to a Dutchman from a Canadian exposed it.

* * *

Matthew loved his brother, he really really did. Even when he did the most stupid things sometimes; for example daring the kid to kick old lady O'Leary's cow and never refilling the syrup when he visited. Or when he invited Vash and Ludwig over to the Rockies to do some old fashion hunting and camping for three weeks (the fact that Vash had returned with the creepiest smile for over a week made people nervous). This topped the cake though, the party at the house before the UN'S General assembly had gone over pretty well.

It was a traditional for Alfred to host a party of sorts in New York before the meeting actually.

This had to be the most stupidest thing ever, or most mortifying (depending on who you ask) and would FOREVER be etched into his mind. "Oh God… oh God… turn it off, please please no no no!" he said to himself and ran to knock on Francis's door, urging him to open up in French, whit mutterings about Alfred, men, and whimpering. This lead to a domino affect, of Francis notifying Arthur, whose loud voice garnered the attention of Gilbert and Ludwig. Soon those staying over were under the belief that Alfred was drugged up somewhere in the house and getting soused.

'_Lars…pick up the phone, pick up the phone…_" Matthew said rapidly in French, and waited with baited breathe for a response. (Arthur and Francis were waiting like nervous parents)

"_If you have this number… than you know who I am. I am being productive at the moment and cannot answer my phone. Leave a message and I shall debate getting back to you at my leisure, unless you are Antonio than you can fuck off_" came the rough and accented voice from the phone. And this set off another round of panic because it appeared that Matthew's ramblings had a bit of truth.

What really topped the cake was hearing a distinct and loud moan echo through the house, accompanied by the snap of a wooden headboard and grunting of two rough voices.

"_That is the fifth headboard we broke this month_"

"_I am sorry, sometimes… when I get excited… I forget my own strength_"

"_Don't apologize, that headboard was atrocious and good riddance_"

The noises and sounds stopped when the three men stepped down the stairs from a room on the floor above them. The smattering sounds of English, Dutch, and Danish got louder, as did the footsteps from the stairs. The three men were staring at the group in front of them, confused as why one was sputtering and looked like he was about to explode, one looked far to proud and almost sniffling in happiness, the one in glasses just wanted the night to be over, while the other four were just too surprised and were silent.

"_What?_"Alfred asked and draped both of his arms around the two taller men's waist, while the other two were bickering back and forth. "_Something the matter?_"

_"YOU BUGGER!_

_"OH MON BEBE, YOU TAKE AFTER YOUR PAPA!"_

_"Nice piece of ass you their Larsy boy!"_

_"Vee, how long have you been together?_

_"How in the hell did you three meet?"_

_"WHY DID I NOT KNOW THIS?"_

Voices were mixing in with each other, as curses were flying and threats as well. Although hearing Francis and Arthur bicker about who was the better parent was tiring, it gave entertainment. Lars whistled loudly while Mathias screamed for everyone to shut up. Alfred was blushing horribly like a virgin and confused at the scene in front of him.

"I am going to forget this ever happened. You need to learn phone etiquette, and you two… I hope you know what you are getting into" Matthew said tiredly and went back to his room; for a good shower and a cry. Arthur viciously gave the "I am watching you" symbol to the two men while dragging Francis back with him. Francis was over come with emotion to do anything else.

"We were only rough housing! I swear… I wanted to show them my new moves I learned when I visited Lejune and Quantico!" Alfred said making sure that everyone could hear him, and ignoring the fact that Lars's hands were softly stroking the ends of his hair on the back of his neck. Also trying to ignore Mathias's action of dragging his nails along the spine on his back. Both men were well aware that Alfred's hands were dangling low on their hips, rubbing soft circles along their bones.

"Moves indeed, I can't believe you called Matthew… you are a little vixen aren't you?" Lars whispered, tugging the two back to a different room down another hallway.

"He cock-blocked me when we were all in Brussels. I had to get him back" Alfred said pouting his lips while Mathias rolled his eyes, grabbing a few bottles and a blue box.

"The night is young, and we are not debauched yet… chop chop" he said in Danish tenderly but a very seductive smile on his face.

* * *

It was a happy household in the end that night.


End file.
